fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Non Playable Characters are people found in the map that you cannot control, some of them has scripts if you get in contact with them read them carefully because some of them gives great HINTS to some quests! Kalm Cid Head of Kalm, Engineer, Uncle of Mid Location: Cathedral Quests Involved With : Find Mid, Find Artifact, Ao Madoushi (quest), Night Elves (quest) Mid Engineer, Nephew of Cid Location: Held Captive at Guardia Forest then Cathedral after being rescued Quests Involved With : Find Artifact, Stop Cid, Ao Madoushi (quest), Night Elves (quest) Pandaren Fire Potion Merchant Location: West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Elixir (quest) Elena Citizen of Kalm, Weed Collector Location: West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Find Shimmerweed Valera Villager of Kalm, Fang Collector Location: South West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Wolf Fangs (quest) Kollin Citizen of Kalm Location: South West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Arachnophobia , Ogre Hunt Wedge Soldier and Writer of Kalm Location: South of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Deliver Letter Lady Curse Traveller, Moody Location: South of Cathedral Quests Involved With: Annoying Monster (quest) Sam Supply Officer Location : South of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Caravan Jessie Archer, careless Location : South of Kalm Quests Involved With : Find Beastslayer Kesha Owner of Kesha's Place Inn, Victim of Theft Location : South East of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Miniquest#Exotic_Stones Halaster Archwizard, Bounty Hunter Location : South East of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Kill Setag Zalmo High Priest, Healer Location : East of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Healing Water Naisha Huntress, Lost Night Elf Location : East of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Naisha (quest) Alma Cleric, Researcher Location : North of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Phoenix (quest), Fire Golem's Heart (quest), Mithril Golem's Heart (quest) Biggs Captain, Soldier of Kalm Location : North West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Kill Elmdor Storm Pandaren Spiritualist Location : North of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Mystical Glyph (quest) Meliadoul Archer of Kalm Location: North of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Slay Kilrog Izlude Soldier of Kalm Location : North West of Cathedral Quests Involved With : Brothers (quest), Yet Another Try Sacred Earth Lord, Brother of Minotaur Location : Northwest of Cathedral (after the quest Brothers) Quests Involved With : Eidolon Challenge, Yet Another Try Minotaur Earth Lord, Brother of Sacred Location : Northwest of Cathedral (after the quest Brothers) Quests Involved With : Eidolon Challenge, Yet Another Try Script : Looks like our friends wants to help you too Keisha Mae'chen Thorn & Zorn Battle Arena :Cup organiser :General Leo Travellers Rude Acquentance of Ao Madoushi Location: Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Ao Madoushi (quest) Reno Acquentance of Ao Madoushi Location: Barrens Quests Involved With : Ao Madoushi (quest) Ao Madoushi Blue Mage, Orc Shaman Location : Southeast of Guardia Forest Quests Involved With : Ao Madoushi (quest), Eye of Jenova (quest), Manifestation of Evil Boco Chocobo Location : South East of Guardia Forest Quests Involved WithQuests Involved With: Miniquest#Boco_the_Chocobo Priscilla High Summoner Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Spirit of Water, The Strongest Eidolon Link Soldier of Kalm, Mysterious Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Mysterious Curse Adria Sorceress of Kalm, Mysterious Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Mysterious Curse Clemydar Head of the Truth Seekers Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Wizard Hunt Melania High Elven Thief Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Greed is Good Balli Forgefire Smith, Artifact Collector Locations : Barrens Quests Involved With : Arcanium (quest) Agrias Holy Knight, Bounty Huntress Location : East of Farm Quests Involved With : Holy Knight Ramza Mercenary Location : Northern Mountain Quests Involved With : Holy Knight Ramuh Keeper of the Tower Location : Portal near Guardia Forest Quests Involved With : Tower of Summoning (quest) Farm Dio Farmer, Supplier Location : Farm Quests Involved With : Caravan Zack Farmer, Brother of Wedge Location : Farm Quests Involved With : Deliver Letter Katya Mother of Timmy Location : Farm Quests Involved With : Save Timmy Timmy Child, Son of Katya Location : Farm Quests Involved With : Save Timmy Lothlorien Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien Location : Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Naisha (quest), Kill Gafgarion, Destroy Hashmalum Galadriel Lady of Lothlorien Location : Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Naisha, Kill Gafgarion, Destroy Hashmalum Lenna Night Elf Archer Location : Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Kill Nashj Liniel Night Elf Ranger, Sister of Yukake Location : Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Fallen Ranger Yukale Night Elf Fallen Ranger, Sister of Liniel Location : Lothlorien's Corrupted Forest Quests Involved With : Fallen Ranger Feanor Night Elf Location : Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Defiled Fountain Kenarius Guardian of the Corrupted Forest's Gate, Father of Nymphrodel and Undomiel Location: Lothlorien's Corrupted Forest Quests Involved With : Save Nimphrodel Script : My daughters have disapointed me, but I still love them. Nimphrodel Dauther of Kenarius, Sister of Undomiel Location: Barrens Quests Involved With : Save Nimphrodel Script : Me and Batu are going to have many children. Undomiel Daughter of Kenarius, Sister of Nymphrodel Location: Lothlorien Quests Involved With : Save Nimphrodel Relm Daughter of Clyde Location : South East corner of Lothlorien Quests Involved WithQuests Involved With: Lost Memories Minor characters Human Female : Citizen of Kalm Location : Beside Sam Script : Hello! Footman : Soldier of Kalm Location : Beside Kesha's Place Script : Hello! there are many shops in our town - check them all out! Mounted Knight : Mounted Knight of Kalm Location : Beside Nashia Script : I wish I had chocobo to ride Human Child : Citizen of Kalm Location : Beside Cathedral Script : Chocobos are fond of Gysahl Greens Swordsman : Soldier of Kalm Location : Beside Storm Script : I once heard that long ago there was a mine west from Kalm near the mountains, True. Too bad there was an earthquake and the mine crumbled. now there's no way to get inside High Elven Female : Citizen of Kalm Location : Beside Storm Script : Yes and they say that one lucky enough could find Arcanium there Archer : Archer of Kalm Location : Beside Meliadoul Script : Evanescence... what a sad word... Swordsman : Soldier of Kalm Location : Beside Izlude Script : Hmm. were missing a guard named Link, A night elf from the south recently visited Kalm but she went back again, I wonder if she knows anything about him. What do you say? Link is cursed and now resides in the Northern Mountains? If that is true, please ask the huntress from the Night Even Settlement about him. She recently came here Swordsman : Soldier of Kalm Location : Beside Biggs Script : We High Elves, live much longer than humans, Yet we are also mortal. Rude : Wanderer Location : Northern Mountain Script : Odin's magical horse is called Sleipnir. Reno: Wanderer Location : Barrens Script : Greetings... did you met a guy with a huge sword and spiky hair? Jack Adams: Broke Captain Location : Shipyard Script : Look, the hydra has already hatched! isn't it cute? Human Child : Farmer's son Location : Farm Script : Hello! Human Male : Farmer Location : Farm Script : Leave me alone! I must work Sentry : Night Elven Soldier Location: Lothlorien Script: Lady Galadriel and Lords Celeborn are the lords of the Night Elves of Lothlorien Huntress : Night Elven Soldier Location : Lothlorien Script: Back when I visited Kalm, I had a friend named Adria She was a nice sorceress, But one day, that Link started to look at her with an evil eye. I hope he didn't hurt her... she was never the humorous type/ Back when I visited Kalm, I had a friend named Link he always tells the truth about everything He could never lie to people... I hope he lives a happy life. Loz : Aspect of Split Devil Location : Shipyard Yazoo : Aspect of Split Devil Location : Farm Kadaj : Aspect of Split Devil Location : Kalm __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters and NPC